Life as a shinigami
by sakuya-shinigami-chan
Summary: What if there were four shinigami that had demon blood running throw their veins? What happens when kakashi becomes a shinigami instead of a ninja? To find out read the story! IchigoxOC, HitsugayaxOC, KakashixOC, RenjixOC


Life as a shinigami: Character Profiles

First up is me!

Miya Kazama

Age: 15, 367 (Shinigami/ demon years)

Personality: innocent, shy, stubborn, strong-willed, easy-going, silly, hyper, loyal, honest, can be serious, short-tempered (when u piss her off), kind-hearted, and a lil' mischievous, clumsy.

Nickname: sakura (dad/friends), mikki (niya), hikari (Hitsugaya), lil' kitty (Eric)

Status: shinigmai to be, ¾ cat demon, 2/4 spirit fox, ¾ fire demon, ¾ elemental demon, ¼ ice demon, ¾ psychic demon, ½ darkness demon. (She doesn't know she's a demon nor that she's a shinigami)

Looks:

(Long back-length light-brown hair, caramel-brown eyes; her hair and eye color changes depending on at will)

Clothes: Red spaghetti-strap shirt, black capris, black shoes, bell choker around her neck (red ribbon, changes colors)

Likes: fire, teasing her twin sister niya and her best friends yuki and yuri¸ manga/anime, nature, video games, sleeping in class, cats, eating, exploring, writing, beating the crap out of Eric, fish.

Dislikes: Bullies, hollows, perverts, demons, anyone that hurts her friends and family, spiders (she's scared of them), thunder (she scared of it), seeing innocent people or animals being abused, Eric (he's a pervert, and he "likes" her).

Motto: "Nyan/ "Mess w/ fire and you'll get burned!"

Crush: Hitsugaya Toushiro

Notes: Miya loves running, and is on the a-squad track team at her school. Miya and her twin sister nia were both born on January 4th and their only a year apart, but these two girls don't act like it. Mia and nia both love writing, but unlike her older twin niya, Miya is somewhat clueless, and gets easily excited of simple things. But, just because mia looks fragile doesn't mean she's weak. Miya's strong-willed, feisty, stubborn, and a great friend, She also hates tasuki, who "likes" her and she's somewhat overly-protective of her older twin.

Next is my twin sister Niya:

Niya Kazama

Age: 16, 368 (demon, shinigami years)

Personality: nice, kind-hearted, calm, smart, free-spirited, silly, adventurous, loyal, honest, and a lil' mischievous.

Nicknames: Nikki (miya), hinata (friends/dad), kitty kat (Derek), lil' kitsune (kakashi)

Status: Shinigami, ¾ cat demon, ¾ kitsune, 2/4 fire demon, 2/4 ice demon, ¾ elemental demon, ¾ psychic demon, 2/4 light demon, 4/4 water demon.

Looks:

(lite-brown hair (back-length), honey-brown eyes, blue spaghetti-strap shirt, black capri's, bell choker around her neck, (ribbon-blue changes colors along w/ her eyes and hair)  
Likes: water, teasing her friends and younger twin sister miya, watching anime, reading manga, nature, drawing (she loves to draw), videogames (she loves Zelda), sleeping, animals, eating, exploring, writing, spiders (she thinks their cool and she likes some of them).

Dislikes: Bullies, hollows, perverts, demons, anyone that hurts her friends or her twin sister miya, thunder (scared of it), seeing innocent people or animals being abused, kotarou (he likes to be called Derek, she's hates him)

Motto: "Nature should be preserved."

Crush: Kakashi Takeshi

Notes: Niya loves art and drawing, she's president of the art club at her school. Niya loves teasing her younger twin sister miya, who she calls mikki. Niya is caring, stubborn, loyal, and a great friend. Niya can't stand kotarou and tasuki(eric and Derek), who just like her and niya are twins, they constantly try to hug them or "glomp" them but thankfully, niya and miya are black belts in karate, so tasuki and kotarou usually get sent through the classroom walls. Niya is always willing to give advice to her friends and especially to her younger twin miya. Also, she's slightly over-protective of miya and vice versa.

Next is my best friend yuri:

Name: Yuri Mishima

Age: 15, 367 (shinigami/demon years)

Personality: Kind-hearted, easy-going, silly, loyal, honest, trustworthy, gives great advice, sister-like (she's like a sister to miya and niya).

Status: shinigami to be, fire demon, psychic demon, elemental demon, light demon, gray-wolf demon, elemental-bat demon.

Looks:

(Long back-length dark-brown curly/wavy hair, dark-brown eyes, white tank top, black Capri pants, and black shoes.)

(Both eyes/hair change color)

Likes: light, teasing miya and niya, and her twin sister yuki, reading manga, watching anime, nature, beating up tasuki and kotarou, joey, jordan, and moses (derek and eric), annoying ichigo.

Dislikes: anyone that hurts her loved ones, perverts, demons, hollows, eric, derek, moses, jordan, and joey.

Motto: "boys are so annoying".

Crush: Ichigo Kurosaki

Notes: She's known miya and niya ever since they were 4 years old.

Finally is her twin sister yuki:

Yuki Mishima

Age: 15, 367 (Shinigami/demon years.)

Personality: Quiet, smart, loyal, silly, stubborn, friendly, can be a lil' mean, (but not all the time), kind-hearted.

Status: shinigami to be, psychic demon, elemental demon, shape shifter demon, gray-wolf demon, bat demon.

Looks:

(Long back-length dark-brown curly hair, dark-brown eyes, black tank top, blue Capri pants, and black shoes.)

(Both eyes/hair change color)

Likes: light, teasing miya and niya, and her twin sister yuki, reading manga, watching anime, nature, beating up tasuki and kotarou, joey, jordan, and moses (derek and eric), annoying ichigo.

Dislikes: anyone that hurts her loved ones, perverts, demons, hollows, eric, derek, moses, jordan, and joey.

Motto: "School's so boring."

Crush: Renji Abari

Special Notes: Miya, yuri, nia, and yuki are all stubborn and quite short-tempered if you piss them off a lot. Oh and they also powers that their parents sealed away to protect them from demons and hollows. (more will revealed later) Oh and miya and niya love high places cat cough instincts cough


End file.
